


Always and Forever

by orphan_account



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Botttom Uta, M/M, One Shot, Top Yomo Renji, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 05:58:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10353681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just a one-shot with these two cuties





	

"I'm home!"I yelled hoping that my boyfriend will hear me.Sighing when I heard no response,I entered the room where most likely,my boyfriend was.I felt proud when I saw I was right.Uta was there,dressed in my shirt,sleeping,his now long hair on the pillow.He looked hot and adorable in the same time.He was just gorgeous.Sensing my presence,he woke up,rubbing his eyes adorably."Oh,good morning Ren"he said looking at me with his red and black ghoul eyes."How are you?"he asked making his way to the wardrobe exposing his lovely ass.

I,unconsciously,licked my lips and he rolled his eyes."You can't resist a day,I swear"he said mockingly.I frowned at him."I can"I said in my defense.Surprisingly,he turned to me and licked my jaw."Are you sure?"he said in a seductive tone that gave me a boner.I gulped visibly."Yes."I gave him the response.

Uta let out an adorable laugh and kissed me gently on the lips."I really want to see that"he whispered."Is that a dare?"I frowned."Yep."he responded."I accept your challenge"I said.Uta smiled."I really can be a tease"he said.Oh no.Oh no no no."If you can restrain yourself for the rest of the evening,you'll receive a reward"I liked how that sounded."If you don't,you'll receive a punishment.No masturbation by the way"I remained silent.It shouldn't be so hard.I nodded and I made my way to the living room,grabbing a book.

Uta appeared 3 minutes later,dressed in very tight and short pants,and a tight shirt,making his 8-pack evident.Oh,god.He looked so hot,so adorable,so fucka-no.No.Think about Manager Yoshimura naked or something.My boner disapeared instantly.Gulping,I tried to concentrate on my book.Luckily,Uta left the room soon,making the situation a lot more easier.Caught by the book,I didn't realize that the night came so I was surprised when I saw Uta in my lap,brushing his ass on my clothed cock."Good boy."he whispered in my ear,giving me a boner."You practically did the whole job"."Well,I love you so I didn't want to torture you."he said sincerely.The book long forgotten,I attacked his lips like an animal,wrapping my arm around his waist,the other one in his hair.

He was too cute.Too.Cute.Uta smiled at me and started to take off his clothes while I was taking off mine.Quickly,I put my fingers in his mouth,he,sucking them like a good boy and making them wet.I started to rub his back while I put my middle finger inside him.He moaned loudly,making me even harder.Oh,how I loved this sound.I slowly put inside him the second finger,scissoring them and making him moan.I added the third digit and streched him until I decided he was prepared.Uta sat on his knees and waited for me.I placed myself and entered in his tight hole.We moaned simultaneously and I started to thrust,Uta telling me to increase the pace.No matter how often I fucked him,he remained tight as fuck.I changed the angle,satisfied with myself when I heard him scream because my cock brushed his prostated.I started to hit that magical spot making him roll his eyes in pleasure.After a few more thrusts,he reached his orgasm,me,shortly after him.

"I love you"he whispered in my ear."I love you too"I whispered back.Always and forever.


End file.
